


The Skywater Demon

by GreenStrawLocks



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, I love my boys too much, Immortality, M/M, Mythical Esque Beings, Soulmate Esque AU, This ship is my religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-10-31 07:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17845031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenStrawLocks/pseuds/GreenStrawLocks
Summary: A legend comes true.Was posted to Wattpad first at @MemeSpecialist.





	The Skywater Demon

His history starts and ends with the little droplets in the sky.

It comes and goes, over his head, over his hands, over his heart.

With his fate, he travels endlessly through the world. The tale that destruction is came with his presence because the world had never seen it before was cruel to say the least, especially to the point of calling you a demon.

It doesn't bother him though. They all run and hide anyway.

'The village of Kirisawa is just a few miles away.' He thought as he readjusted his umbrella.

The village was close to the definition of a ghost town if it weren't for the travelers and tourists. Rantaro found traveling and seeing different places the most blissful thing a human like himself could imagine. He looked out of the window near the main entrance, his mother interrupting his fantasy.

"Rantaro." His mom beckoned with her hand.

"Yes mother?" He answered.

"May you please go to the store to buy some baby supplies. The old list I gave you would suffice."

He nodded and walked to his room, fishing the list out of his drawer then went back down for the money. The weather was the same as usual, cloudy with cold winds. It bored him that it was the same everyday.

He loved going outside any chance he got though. It allowed him to collect his thoughts. When he was around nineteen, he wanted to learn more about himself in anyway shape or form that affiliated with him. Family history interested him too much at the time.

The birthmark on his temple resembled what looks to be a teardrop of sorts. His mother was... very upset when she first saw it.

The charm he kept on one of his many earrings was supposed to ward some type of evil away. What type? His mother never specified.

The store felt like a one hundred mile trek if his mind wandered too far. The ever prominent outside world becomes blurry in a deep state of thought, even an outgoing type of guy like him needs time in there.

He looked up briefly to see if he got lost yet and kept it up when he saw he was way closer than he thought.

He pushed the glass door inwards and walked into the child section. The taps of his sneakers, the page turning of the book the clerk had and the complete silence added a weird tinge of danger and isolation to the air.

He can't stay long.

After 10 minutes of gathering the first things he saw that were on the list, he started his trek home, thinking of how he kind of overreacted. He didn't even notice how fast the evening came, as if the afternoon was just skipped over. The winds have seemed to dissappear and something cold dropped on his neck, slowly running down his back.

Like water.

He'd never seen rain before. The legends his mother told him mentioned rain somewhere. She always tried to get him to believe him but he always brushes it off with a 'convinced' hum. The times he actually likes the story, he only forgets the small details.

The clerk pushed past him as she ran to her own home. Rantaro didn't understand why everyone was scared.

It was just everyone's lucky day.

His mother ran to him and gripped onto his arm as they ran into their home. She locked the door and led him and his many sisters to her room, locking that room also.

"Mother? What's going on?" Rumi, the 4th oldest asked.

"He's here. What misfortune has the gods provided us on this day." She sighed.

Rantaro sat on his bed, confused by their alleged predicament, "What's happening? It's just raining."

She sighed again, "It's nothing. Wouldn't you welcome the visitor for us?"

He swore the air got thicker. He started to sweat as the air finally gathered into itself, creating suffocating heat.

"Yes mother."

His sisters hugged his legs and chest spouting farewell messages as if this was the last time they were going to see him.

His mother was more than certain that he'll return.

'It was just raining outside.' He smiled at their overboard reactions.

He escaped the hot room, closing the door behind him softly and walked downstairs to retrieve his umbrella, coat and cold gift basket with equally cold fruits from the fridge.

With his umbrella up and basket in hand, the air in his mother's voice when she told him this task seemed very over exaggerated for what it actually is.

The stranger walked on the sidewalk, slow and carefully. The foot on front will be perfectly aligned with the the foot in the back and so on. His attire consisted of a fully black suit without the presence of a tie, his shoes corresponding to the following.

"Excuse me, I assume you're visiting?" He lightly tapped his shoulder, stopping his trek forward.

He inhaled a little too hard when he saw the stranger's looks.

His golden eyes got caught in his vision as everything else went blurry around them. Their umbrellas kept an even distance as Rantaro unknowingly observed him.

Droplets of rain ran down his face like ice skaters in ice rink.

White, almost pale skin that compliments the bone structure on his chin and cheekbones. His chin being in the very middle of sharp and molded and his cheekbones were close to being invisible due to the perfect molding to his skin.

He apologized to himself for staring so much.

His mouth, uncovered and his mouth holding a friendly smirk spoke, "How interesting." His presence held a mystery that was impossible to solve.

He couldn't feel his heart in his chest. It was like any type of movement that was occurring just stopped.

"What a predicament." He chuckled.

"The rainfall or-?"

"The fact that you're not running away from me."

"Hm?"

The stranger then cleared his throat.

"Apologies, my name is Korekiyo and fate has put us together. Allow yourself to call me Kiyo for short."

'His way with words are so elegant.' He thought.

Wait, he needed to give him a tour.

His face heated up, "Sorry, I was supposed to give you a tour if you're up for it. And this of course."

He handed Korekiyo the basket as he took a piece.

"Honeydew, hm? Thank you, Amami."

"Wait, how do you know my last name?"

He covered his mouth with the back of his hand and chuckled, "Apologies, it happened to slip out."

He nodded suspiciously, "Call me Rantaro."

He nodded and stuck to his side, leading him to the first three things everyone should see when even remotely looking at Kirisawa.

They exited the village and traverse minimally for Kirisawa River, named after the village. They sat next to each other, Rantaro's legs hanging off as Korekiyo's were crossed.

"Showing me you're town's sights in order? How kind of you."

"You know these places? Our town might as well be off of the map it's so barren." He laughed.

"I've traveled the world many a time. I know every sight you know and seen all of them first hand. I'm aware of my supposed narcissistic doings but it's purpose is for information and entertainment. My anthropology bone hasn't left me since high school." He giggled silently.

"Is that so? I guess we can talk here. What about high school?"

"... The best years of my entire existence going forward. To explain is complicated to say the least."

"That's fine. High school was fine I guess. I was the womanizer which bothered me a lot." He stretched.

"Did you actually go through with your title? I presumed that costed your popularity if you didn't."

"Oh no, they respected my wishes. They just expected me to date every woman I see. I just wish they didn't." He picked up his umbrella and handed Korekiyo assistance with standing up, "I'm eager to show you at least three things before the rain stops."

He hesitated, "I'm sure that is a possible task." Embarrassment lit up on his cheeks as they turned only the slightest shade of pink. Korekiyo closed his umbrella and took refuge under Rantaro's.

Rantaro snapped his head away, again unknowingly looking at Korekiyo.

"It seems apparent that you have a fascination with my face. The fascinations are mutual." He smirked.

"Then I can say your beauty is overwhelming in both speech and looks?" Just because he didn't like his title of a womanizer didn't mean he couldn't act like it.

It also didn't mean he was completely acting anyways.

"Who's stopping you? Definitely not me."

Rantaro smirked with his face hotter than the hot springs at the edge of the the village. Ironically, their next destination.

"Such a personality change." Korekiyo said as he took a slice of pineapple from the basket.

"It depends on how comfortable I am with you. Even though it's been around an hour, you are well deserved of the friend status at least. Where we're going next will show that."

"A hot springs to show as such. How fitting, I was getting cold." The spring was fitted into a small building with peach colored walls, creating a homey feeling.

Korekiyo placed his basket on the towel stand and took a towel afterwards, walking to the bathroom to get it fitted on. Rantaro put his on outside and sat inside of the warm pool of water.

He shuddered in relief as the layer of cold and rainwater just melt away. He remembers the times he accidentally slept in here and his mother had to get him out. He sighed happily at his previous flaws.

Korekiyo exited the bathroom, the towel draped around his hips. He lowered himself down into the bath next to him as he ran his fingers through his hair. Rantaro never noticed how long it was.

The unearthly urge to braid his hair was too strong. He held a lock in his hand as Korekiyo looked over.

"May I?" He asked.

Korekiyo nodded with Rantaro swore was a smile on his face. Korekiyo had his back to him.

"This place was originally created as a bomb shelter for a millionaire named Hamanari Anami. Though it came in handy, the radiation seeped through the opening and killed her off slowly. How ironic that your last names are so closely related." Korekiyo explained.

Rantaro listened idly as he weaved his fingers though his smooth hair. He weaved it into one, big braid before undoing it again. Such irony came when he liked his hair most when it was before he offered to braid it. Well, with the items he has now.

"Ah, it appears that my fingers are starting to prune. Let us go now."

His now pink skin heaved as he exited the pool. The drops of water as he left the spring hovered in the air longer than their supposed to. Rantaro kept his eyes on the drops as he put his clothes on. He wasn't phased for some reason.

'There is nothing to be afraid of.' His body said.

'Is this from the smoke and heat?' He thought.

"Kiyo! What's happening?" He called.

He peaked his head out of the stall. He sighed at his unawareness. He didn't know he'd become so relaxed. He put his remaining clothes on and got out as the drops fell.

"Hm? I fail to see what you're talking about."

Rantaro cleared his throat and shook his head.

"Nevermind, let us go now."

He nodded and left the hot spring. Rantaro let the apparent illusion leave his mind, hearing and seeing weirder things before, just like the rain that hasn't changed from a heavy rainfall for 5 hours now.

"Hey Kiyo? Can I hear a myth this time?"

Korekiyo had a special story for this one.

"This doesn't fit your request exactly but I had this on my mind. Have you ever heard of the Skywater Demon?"

"My mother told me that when I was like 7. The thing so interesting that I remember was how much she tried to push how real it was and also how I have a raindrop birthmark on the side of my head." He pointed to the small mark on his temple.

Korekiyo couldn't help but smile as his heart sped up.

"What I remember is that whoever has this is their soulmate if I'm correct. My mother was always afraid that I was going to get spirited away by him."

They continued to talk as they started walking up the carved stairs on the safest side of the mountain. Surprisingly, the stairs seemed good as new.

"I feel that's where humans make the story into a myth. A sad story about manipulation and sadness leading up to revenge on a whole race is very unlikely after the previous trauma." Korekiyo hid most of his aggression in the sadness lodged in his throat, needing to breathe before he outright cries.

"You okay? It sounds like you need some water." Rantaro's green eyes scanned over his face, seeing that he shook his head in decline.

"No thank you. Let's just work our way up the mountain." Korekiyo sped up his pace as he unknowingly left Rantaro in the dust, upset and worried.

It was the late evening when they reached the top, the rain still not ceasing. They sat one or two feet from the edge as they watched the sunset in silence.

"The rain hasn't stopped since this morning hm?"

Korekiyo nodded.

"May I request something from you before my departure?"

"Can't you just stay? If you travel the world, I'll die before you come back."

Korekiyo stood up, holding out his hand.

"May I have this dance?" Korekiyo said, ignoring his last statement.

Rantaro hesitated in confusion before grasping it. Korekiyo hummed a tune as they danced at sundown. It wasn't perfect, it took a few seconds to train his mind to mirror Korekiyo's moves from his perspective and to see where the steps repeat.

One step forward, two steps back in succession, a spin... Rantaro was finally confident enough to look Korekiyo in the face as they continued.

He swore the ground glowed as they danced, it was slow so he was sure about this anomaly. The humming got faster until the climax.

Korekiyo dipped Rantaro down as he huffed from exhaustion. He stood him up and looked straight into his eyes, as if he was awaiting something.

"Will you spirit me away?"

"No, never." Korekiyo said firmly.

"Will I see you again?"

"Of course you will." He said reassuringly.

"Can I make your legend a reality?" Rantaro said as he held Korekiyo's chin.

"It's already seems like a legend that you're my fated one."

Rantaro placed a soft kiss Korekiyo's lips. The eternal train of time seemed to have stopped as soon as he pulled away.

" 'The fated one of the devil was doomed to an eternity to his courtship.' I remember those were one of the last lines. There is some truth to that statement."

"Honestly, I didn't believe in the storybooks anyways. If I actually have eternal life, I'll wait for you. If I don't, I hope you come back soon anyways. I'll wait for you either way." Seriousness dripped in every word he spoke.

"I thank you anyways." He paused in shock at how understanding he was before walking away in guilt.

"But before you leave, can I request something of you?"

He turned around, "Of course."

"How did you know that my last name was Amami before?"

Korekiyo smiled, "I've researched every family significant to our time today. It wasn't luck that Anami and Amami sounded the same."


End file.
